A Little Stranger in Nool
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Morton's long-lost father came in Nool to see Morton. Horton and Kangaroo disapproves. I'm sensing there's drama there. Hope you love this one!
1. Morton's Surprise

A Little Stranger in Nool

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Morton's Surprise

One afternoon in the Jungle of Nool, Morton the mouse sped across the jungle, looking for Horton. As soon as he went to the tree, he stopped and saw this older mouse with light blue fur and dark blue stripes and green eyes and he stared at Morton too.

He looked nervous and said, "What are you staring at?"

The older mouse came to Morton and looked very surprised. He stared at him deeply and Morton felt a little intimidated. Then, he said, "Morton..."

He gasped softly and whispered, "How did you know my name?"

"I've known you your whole life. I'm the one you left behind when you were so young. Now look at you. You've grown into a young mouse like I pictured it." said the older mouse.

"So far, I don't know who you are and already you're freaking me out. You know me and somehow, I don't know you, so why are you familiarizing me anyway?" asked Morton, in fear.

Realizing that Morton doesn't recognize him, he sighs heavily and said, "Well, I thought that you should remember me, but I guess I was wrong. See you around, son."

As the older mouse sped away quickly, Morton felt a little twinge inside of him and from the moment when he called him, 'son', he soon realized that it was his father. He got up down to his knees in a branch and sighed slowly to himself.

Later on, Morton saw Horton walking by and decides to catch up with him. Horton looked at Morton and he can see that he's somehow, emotionally vulernable and surprised. He came over to him and said, "Morton, what's wrong? You look like somebody just bruised you."

Morton looked up to him and said, "Horton, I think I found something that I never looked for a long time ago."

"What did you find?" asked Horton.

Morton sighed heavily and said, "I found my father."

Horton raised his eyes and asked, "How did you find him?"

"Actually, he found me and I didn't even know him at first, but when I recognized him, when I really didn't, I can tell that he's quicker than me. I never felt like he's been around me for so long. All I remember is that he's been in and out of my life since I was young. I didn't know that he's coming back to see me again." said Morton.

"How do you figure?" asked Horton.

"I wish I knew, dude."

"Well, don't worry, buddy. Whatever happens, know that I'm always gonna be here for you." said Horton.

Morton chuckles softly and said, "Thanks, man. Somehow, I wish I wonder why he left me."

"Maybe you should ask him later. All I can say to you is, best of luck." said Horton.

"Okay, thanks." said Morton.

Later on in the evening, Morton went back to the tree only to find that his father inside there, waiting for Morton to show up. He came closer to him and he said, "Son, I know you don't recognize me or remember me at all, but I am your father."

"You know what? It's okay. I remember you or recognize you now. I just didn't see you when you ran off quickly." said Morton.

He chuckled nervously and said, "You-you saw me ran off speedily?"

"Yeah, You are faster than me, even though I didn't know how to." said Morton.

"But, at least you learned how to now."

"I guess you're right."

"Son, you look so much older and so mature. What's changed?" he asked.

Morton smiled and said, "Growth, puberty and awesomeness. Basically, I'm just your full-grown mouse."

His dad laughed and said, "Oh, son, it's kinda great to be back. It's been so long."

"19 years, actually." said Morton.

"Has it been that long?" asked his father.

"Yeah, it has."

"Well, don't worry, son. I'm pretty sure I won't leave you behind again, at least I hope not." said his father.

"What are the chances of you leaving again?" asked Morton.

"I'm not sure."

His father walked back to the tree and Morton was a little surprised, but sometimes he got this feeling as if he's not gonna be around longer, and that he'll leave him behind again. He thinks that it won't be possible, but it will. He sighed heavily and shook his head and felt kinda scared about him leaving again. So, he went to his tree in hopes that this feeling will go away.


	2. Caught Up with Missed Childhood

Chapter 2: Caught Up with Missed Childhood

In the next morning, Morton and his dad walks around the jungle of Nool and he said, "This is a great place to live, son."

"It's awesome, isn't it?"

"I'll say."

Horton pops up to Morton and said, "Hello!"

His dad screamed hysterically and said, "ELEPHANT!! Prepare to be scared!"

"Dad! It's cool. Horton's my best friend." said Morton.

"Your best-- friend?" asked his dad.

"Of course. I know elephants are scared of mice, but some aren't. We've been friends for who knows how long." said Morton.

"Are you serious?" asked his father.

"Absoultely serious." said Morton.

"Nice to meet you, sir." said Horton.

"You, too, Horton."

"So, you guys are really best friends?" he asked.

Morton smiled and said, "Of course we are."

"Well, that's surprising. Any friend of Morton's is a friend of mine."

"Hey, that's cool. You know, whatever works. As long as we're friends, then, it's all good." said Morton.

"Yeah, I guess you're happy now that he's back in your life." said Horton.

"Of course." said Morton.

Then, the kangaroo hopped across the jungle of Nool, and then passed Morton, Horton and his dad. The kangaroo said, "Hello, gentlemen."

"Hello, kangaroo." said Horton.

"Hey, kangaroo. Hey, Rudy. How's it going?" asked Morton.

Rudy popped out of his mom's pouch and said, "Hey, guys. It's going fine. How's it for you guys?"

"Going good." said Rudy.

The kangaroo looked at Morton's dad and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Richie, Morton's dad."

"Nice to meet you." said the kangaroo.

"Morton, you never told me you had a father." said kangaroo.

"I didn't know it, either, until just yesterday. When he saw me, I didn't know who we was until I saw his speed. That made me realize that it is my dad, so." said Morton.

"Well, I'm not sure that if he should be here in Nool." said kangaroo.

"What makes you say that?" asked Morton.

"When did you meet him?" she asked.

"Just yesterday." he answered

"How long has he left you?" she asked.

"What does that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"I just want to know." said kangaroo.

Morton sighed exasperatedly and said, "I haven't seen or heard from him in 19 years."

"19 years? Seems like a long time." said Rudy.

"It has, but it actually isn't that long. Just forever." said Morton.

"Wow. That's weird."

"We're just gonna catch up with what we've been missing out on, because we haven't seen much of each other in so long." said Richie.

Later in the evening, Richie and Morton went back home, laughing and they had a great time. Richie said, "I wasn't scared of sliding down the tree branches."

Morton scoffs and said, "Dude, you were screaming so loud, you sounded like a little girl."

He mocks his dad screaming and Richie laughed sarcastically and said, "Very funny, son. Well, at least we had a great time together. I'm glad you had fun, son."

"I'm glad it did too. It's awesome." said Morton.

"Well, I'm glad. Good night, son. I'll see you in the morning." said Richie.

Richie sped back to the tree and Morton sped the opposite direction of the tree, but sees Horton passing through the tree. Morton whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check in on you." said Horton.

"I'm doing fine. Just had a great time and I had a great time with my dad." said Morton.

"Well, I'm glad you did. What I came in to tell you is that, I'm kinda worried that he's gonna do it again." said Horton.

Morton felt surprised and then turned to Horton slowly and said, "How did you know that?"

"I can see it in your eyes. I just can't stand to see you getting hurt." said Horton.

"I understand your concern, but I'm a grown-up. I can figure out what's up with my dad, okay?" said Morton.

"Well, okay. Don't forget. I'm gonna be here for you, for better or worse."

"All right. Thanks, Horton. That's... kinda awesome." said Morton.

"No problem."

"If you'll excuse me, I'm getting really tired and I really do not want to be cranky again. I get enough of that crap with the kangaroo and I don't need her to make another day worse." said Morton.

Horton laughs and said, "Night, buddy."

"Night, Horton."


	3. Richie's Confession

Chapter 3: Richie's Confession

In the middle of the night, Richie scurried through the tree and saw Morton sleeping. He tip-toed softly and wakes him up. Morton's heavy, blurry eyes opened up slowly and saw his father by him. He sighs softly and said, "What is it?"

"Are you awake?" he asked.

Morton groaned sleepily and said, "I am now."

Richie sighed nervously and said, "Listen, son. I just want to tell you something."

"Can it wait until the morning hours, like the daytime?" asked Morton.

"It's important." said Richie.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well, I owe you an explanation."

"What kind of explanation?"

"Well, here's my reason. 19 years ago, the day you were born, I saw your face and your eyes and felt like it's not about me anymore. It's like I want to spend the rest of my life seeing you grow up. And... I wasn't really ready for it. So, 2 days later, I was scared and I ran away. Never came back and wasn't really ready to be a father." said Richie.

Morton felt completely speechless and sighed exasperatedly, and held his head, looking surprised. He turned back to his dad and said, "Why didn't you just come back?"

"I wasn't ready to see you again until you got older. Now that you've grown up, I'm ready to be back in your life." said Richie.

"Back in my life? Why?" asked Morton.

"Because I wanted to keep up on what we've been missing out on for so long and I wanted to cherish that moment with you."

Morton sighed in disbelief and asked, "How am I supposed to believe what you say?"

"Because I've been waiting 19 years for this." he said.

"So far, I'm not sure if I'm ready to bring you back in my life, but I'll think about it." said Morton.

Richie smiled and put his hand on Morton's shoulders and said, "That's a very smart and wise choice, son."

"Well, I'm grown, you know."

"That you are, that you are."

Morton chuckled and said, "I think I'll let you back in my life unless if you're not thinking about leaving again."

"Leaving you again is the last thing on my mind, besides, I can't do that again now that I found you. Why would I leave you again, anyway?"

"That's right. Because there is no way you're not leaving unless you have a reason for it."

"That's true."

"Well, see you in the morning, dad." said Morton.

"You, too, son." said Richie.

Morton went back to sleep and then, Richie looked at Morton and rubbed his head and kissed his forehead and leaves without a word. While he scurried back, he had that feeling about being a father again and thought that he should leave Nool and never come back for Morton. So, he went back to the tree and starts to go back to sleep, without thinking about leaving, even though he's scared to leave Morton behind again for a long time.


	4. Morton's Wake Up Call

Chapter 4: Morton's Wake-Up Call

The next morning, Morton scurried across Nool and saw his dad behind him. He said, "Hey, sport. How's it going?"

"Pretty good." said Morton.

"Where you heading?"

"To see Horton."

"Are you sure about that?" he asked.

"Like I said, he's my best friend." said Morton.

"Well, if you say so."

They both sped up and saw Horton walking around until he sees both Morton and his dad. Horton remained cautious with Richie and said, "Hello, Morton. Richie."

"Horton."

"Sleep well?" asked Horton.

"Just fine." said Morton.

"Me, too." said Richie.

Richie looked at something in Horton's trunk and sees a clover. He asked, "Why are you carrying a clover?"

"There are people living in this speck, just so you know." said Horton.

Richie scoffed at Horton and said, "You know good and well that there are no life in this speck."

"Of course there is, dad." said Morton.

Richie looked at Morton and said, "You believe this piece of crap?"

"I didn't believe it at first, but I know he's telling the truth." said Morton.

"How could you defend him?"asked Richie.

"He's my best friend. I told you that a million times."

"I can give you proof to see that I'm not lying." said Horton.

"Let me see your proof." said Richie.

Horton revealed the clover and sees the speck. Then, he got closer to it and said, "Hello, is there really anyone there?"

"Yes, there is." said a voice.

Richie got startled and said, "W-Who's there?"

"This is the mayor of Whoville." said the voice.

Richie felt shocked and said, "Okay, this is weird."

Then, Sour Kangaroo came by and saw Richie, Morton and Horton together. Rudy popped out of her pouch and she let out a suspicious look in her face she spots Richie.

"Good morning, Horton, Morton. Richie."

"Hey, how's it going?" asked Morton.

"Going fine. I see Richie is still there." said Kangaroo.

"What does that supposed to mean?" asked Morton.

"For someone who hasn't seen you for 19 years, I think it's completely irresponsible to leave a young mouse behind and come back for something you haven't had." said Kangaroo.

"Watch who you're talking to, lady!" exclaimed Richie.

"You can't handle the truth?" asked Kangaroo.

"_You _can handle the truth!" he screamed.

"Guys!" yelled Morton.

They soon stopped and Morton said, "What is your problem anyway?"

"Son, why would you live with these hoodlums?" asked Richie.

Horton and Kangaroo gasped in shock and said, "Hooligans?"

"Well, Horton in this case, but who are you calling 'hooligans'?" asked Kangaroo.

Horton stared at Kangaroo at that remark and Kangaroo said, "That didn't come out right, didn't it?"

"No, it didn't." said Horton.

"I'll meet you back in the tree." said Richie.

Richie sped off and Morton looked a little livid. He furiously stared at Horton and Kangaroo, looking like he got punk'd.

"That was totally uncalled for." said Morton.

"Uncalled? Having your father leaving you for 19 years and never coming back and trying make excuses for you coming back, that's uncalled." said Kangaroo.

"Out of all the stupid things you say, it has to be the most stupidest, nuttiest things you've ever said about my father." said Morton.

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth." said Kangaroo.

"You're a liar." said Morton.

"He's trying to leave you again." said Horton.

Morton looked at Horton, in disbelief. He said, "Not you, too."

"I'm sorry, buddy, but I have to agree with Kangaroo on this one. We're just trying to protect you so you wouldn't get hurt." said Horton.

Morton lowered his head and said, "Everything you guys said about my dad is a lie. I don't need your comments about my dad. He's not gonna leave me again. Never! Do you know what it's like to wake up every morning and not have someone close to you there?"

"I realize that, Morton. You have to believe us. We've been your friends way before him. We're just telling you what's right." said Kangaroo.

"You don't know what you're talking about! You're lying and I'm not buying any of this bullcrap you're giving me!" cried Morton.

"We're just trying to protect you! You have to believe that, Morton!" exclaimed Horton.

"Who cares what you do? You are not my father!" exclaimed Morton.

Morton sped angrily and ran away from the situation between Horton and Kangaroo. Kangaroo sighs and said, "Morton has to face the music sooner or later. I'm sorry, Horton."

"It's fine, Kangaroo. I just can't take the fact of Morton being hurt." said Horton.

"I know you're trying everything to protect your best friend and that should be it's own reward." said Kangaroo.

"I hope you're right." said Horton.

"Take care of yourself, okay?"

"I will. Bye, Kangaroo."

"Bye, Horton.

"Bye, Rudy."

"Bye, Horton." said Rudy.

Horton sighed sadly and walked back home. He kept thinking about Morton and wanted to do something to protect his little best friend.


	5. Forgiving Morton

Chapter 5: Forgiving Morton

The next day, Kangaroo went across Nool and decided to check on Horton to see how he's doing. He saw him looking sad and depressed. She said, "Hello, Horton. How's it going?"

Horton sighed sadly and said, "Not so good. I'm worried about Morton."

"I know yesterday was kind of a blow-up, but you had to do something to keep from having your best friend in a trobuled situation." she said.

"I know what I'm doing is right, but at the same time, it really hurts me because I can't stand having Morton being hurt." said Horton.

"I understand."

Then, Vlad Vladikoff flew in and saw Horton and Kangaroo looking troubled. He said, "Is there something wrong?"

"We're just bummed." said Horton.

"Why are you both bummed?" asked Vlad.

"Morton's dad came back to Nool after leaving him for 19 years, but we felt as if he's gonna leave again. We can see it." said Kangaroo.

"Do you want me to knock some sense into him?" asked Vlad.

"No. Try not to do anything dangerous or carnivorous." said Horton.

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"Keep an eye out for him." said Kangaroo.

"I will do that." said Vlad.

"But don't let Morton see you. If Morton's out, hide yourself." said Horton.

"No problem."

Vlad swoops down towards the jungle and finds Richie. Meanwhile, Horton suggests something different. He turned to her and said, "Maybe I should apologize to Morton about yesterday."

"That's a good idea." said Kangaroo.

"Why didn't you try that before Vlad came by?" asked Rudy, as he popped out of his mother's pouch.

"Vlad's gonna ask him a few questions, okay?" said Horton.

"Oh, well, that makes sense." he said.

Later on, Horton, Kangaroo and Rudy went towards the jungle looking for Morton and trying to apologize to him. Horton saw him sitting in the tree branch, looking a little sad. Horton nervously held out his trunk and touched Morton's back. He turned around and saw Horton.

Morton asked, "What do you want?"

"Look, Morton. About yesterday, I wanted to say... I'm sorry." said Horton.

"I know you were trying to protect me, but I think I'm sorry." said Morton.

"Sorry for what?" he asked.

"I shouldn't have blown up at you. I was way out of line. I know you didn't say what you mean."

"I meant what I said. I just said it in a way that should've hurt you."

"I accept your apology." said Morton.

"You have to realize that I meant what I said and I said what I meant, an elephant's faithful, 100%." said Horton.

"We were trying to keep you from getting hurt." said Kangaroo.

"I know you were and I should've been so defensive." said Morton.

"So are we cool again?" asked Horton.

"Of course we're cool. I know this because you're my best friend." said Morton.

"You're right about that." said Kangaroo.

"Dude, I was wrong for treating you guys like that." Morton said.

"Hey, it's okay. As long as we're okay, eveything's cool, right?" asked Horton.

"We're cool."


	6. Leaving Nool

Chapter 6: Leaving Nool

A few hours later, Horton and Kangaroo were hanging around the jungle, only to discover that Richie arrived after them. Kangaroo said, "I didn't see you coming in."

"Well, I've been thinking. It has been great seeing Morton again and I'm hoping to spend more time with him again." said Richie.

"Oh, that's nice." said Horton.

"I'm thinking I might take a couple of days off of Nool." said Richie.

Kangaroo and Horton were very shocked to hear that Richie said. They stared at each other and felt as if he's gonna leave Morton again. Horton stared at Richie and cleared his throat and said, "You taking Morton with you?"

Richie chuckled nervously and said, "Well, not really. It's kind of a one-mouse thing."

"Oh, so there's no room for Morton." said Kangaroo.

"I guess you could say that." said Richie, hesitantly.

"What's so bad about being in Nool, anyway?" asked Rudy, as he came out of his mother's pouch.

"Nothing. It's just not my place." said Richie.

Rudy stared at Richie and said, "Are you telling the truth?"

Thinking quickly, he said, "W-Well, w-why are you asking me that question?"

"Rudy, get in the pouch, please." said Kangaroo.

"Okay, mom."

Rudy walked back to his mother and hopped in her pouch and laid low. Horton asked, "How long is that depature?"

"Well, I'm catching on with some old friends, so I'm gonna hold off seeing Morton for a few months." said Richie.

"A few months. That's cool." said Horton.

"Maybe longer."

Horton looked at Richie sand saw him cringing, thinking that he's not telling the truth and he understands that he's gonna leave Morton, again, like he has for the past 19 years. Then, Horton spoke up and said, "Longer. That's a lot of time."

"Yeah, but you know what I'm saying, though." said Richie.

"Yep. I see what you're saying." said Horton.

"Morton is going to be crushed." said Kangaroo.

"I know. I can't bear to see that feeling again. That's why I came here to see you, to break the news to him." said Richie.

Horton sighed exasperatedly and looked as if he's feeling angry inside. He asked, "Kangaroo, could you and Rudy excuse me for a second, please? I need to talk to Richie, alone."

Kangaroo stood up and said, "You're gonna gonna start a fight with him, are you? Because me and Rudy want to be the first to see it."

Horton looked at her and said, "I'm not gonna hurt him. You know how I am."

Understanding that response, Kangaroo felt as if it's time for her to go. Then, she went in for her final words with Richie. She said, "Richard, you walk out of Morton's life, don't bother coming back to Nool."

Then, she left without another word, leaving Horton and Richie to have a little concerning conversation. Richie wanted to get out before he could speak, but Horton said, "Let's talk."

"Screw it. I really don't have time for any of your happy-sappy crap." said Richie.

"Sit." said Horton.

Hearing the little response about Morton's safety, he sat down. He walked towards him in circles and said, "You do realize that Morton was doing just fine until you showed up. Now you come here and wanted to take back what you lost when you know there's something up."

"Come on, we're still gonna catch up with what we haven't been doing." said Richie.

"That is a load of bullcrap. Morton is like any other person who deserves to be treated just a part of the family. Counting you, it pretty much feels like you kicked him out. He's not supposed to be here for you, you're supposed to be here for him! Why are you so careless when you make stupid excuses without giving an honest reason for leaving him?!" exclaimed Horton.

Richie stood up and cried, "Get off my freakin' case! You don't know anything about me and Morton! You think that's difficult?! It just happened!! When Morton was born, I was completely scared and then I just--"

"CUT OUT ALL THE STUPID, FREAKIN' BULLCRAP, OKAY?!?!?! Knock it off!! Just shut up for a minute, okay?! I've been there when I first met him! But I never run out of him. I was there for him every single day because I'm his best friend." said Horton, angrily.

"Okay, Horton. I get the point, okay? You don't need to get all up in my face for it. Are you gonna tell Morton or aren't you?" said Richie.

"You can screw it and shove it on your face for all I care. I'm not gonna do your dirty work for you." Horton said.

"Okay, I'll tell himself." said Richie.

"Yeah, why don't you do that?"

"Okay, I'll do it."

Fortunately, Morton overheard everything and went in to check it out himself. He asked, "Is everything okay?"

Horton didn't say anything and RIchie was standing there, looking nervous, knowing that he didn't want to break his son's heart again, so he said, "Hey, son. Something just came up and I might be able to take care of it, so... I might not be able to catch up with stuff. It's gonna take me for a few months."

Morton stood there, looking silent and moody, then Richie said, "Maybe longer than that. You understand, though, right?"

He sighed heavily, thinking that he knew he's gonna leave again. Without showing remorse, he said, "Yeah, I totally understand."

Richie sighed nervously and said, "But it was great seeing you again. Take care of yourself, okay?"

Morton nodded and said, "You too,... Richie."

He looked at his son and felt as if he wasn't gonna stay around Morton any longer and then sped out of Nool... for good. Morton sighed and felt his heart is starting to get broken. Horton closed his eyes and then opened it again and said, "I'm sorry, Morton."

Hiding from his feelings, he said, "Hey, man. It's cool. I mean, there's still me and you, right? Just me, blue little mouse and big grey elephant. At least it's all good. Just like the good old days."

"Morton, it's okay to let it out. You don't have to pretend to put a brave face and think that everything's okay. It's okay that if you're angry." said Horton, concernedly.

Morton scoffed and said, "Why should I be mad? At least he said goodbye this time. You what I mean? I just wished I hadn't, you know, wasted my time making this stupid present."

He put out a little statue with twigs, branches and leaves respresenting father and son. Morton was completely furious about this situation, though he didn't show it. Horton could literally feel his heart breaking and feeling sorry for his best friend. He said, "I'm-I'm sorry, Morton. I just wish if there was something I could've done, I--"

"Hey, you didn't have to do anything. It's not like I'm still a young little mouse wondering where his own dad is, you know? Who needs him? He wasn't there when I learned to stand on my own, but I did and I succeeded. I learned how to take care of myself, choose my friends and everything I've been doing independenly without him. And, also, I've had 19 awesome years without him. He never sent me a frickin' message or anything just to hear from that dude. SCREW HIM!!" exclaimed Morton, as he looked behind.

Horton felt really nervous and felt as if this whole thing was his fault, even though he was trying to protect him. Morton sighed exasperatedly and said, "I didn't need him before and I'm pretty sure I don't need him now."

"Listen, Morton. I just--" he began, but go interrupted when Morton said, "I'm gonna spend the rest of life in Nool and be able to take care of myself and you and I've been doing fine before he showed up back in my life and so far, I couldn't stand him. I guess I was selfish when I defended him and you were right and I was so wrong and because of that, you are the father figure, unlike him, who hasn't given me a freakin' thing he could ever teach me about how to express myself and be an awesome individual because he sucks at it! If I had one word to say to him, I would say, get out of my life because I will never see you again!!!"

Horton felt saddened by this issue and Morton just stood there, and felt his heart breaking into tiny million pieces, as he broke down to tears and asked, "How come he never wanted me, man?"

Horton sighed and decided to give Morton a hug and he started crying. Looking back into that situation, Horton wished there was something that he should've done and Morton felt so broken about it. He continued sobbing throughout most of the time, wishing he would never see his father again.


	7. Moving On with Life

Chapter 7: Moving on with Life

Nighttime falls and Morton got over his father and thought that him coming back in his life, knew it wasn't gonna last. He stared at the moon and looked so angry and sad inside. Horton came across the trees and saw Morton sitting in the branch. He said, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm doing fine. Just looking at the moon." said Morton.

"Look, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Morton asked.

"I'm sorry that.... he broke your heart." Horton answered.

Morton sighed exasperatedly and said, "I know everything he said was a lie, but I thought that he's changed after 19 years. I guess I was wrong."

"I know you're still mad at me about what happened and I said things to him that I didn't mean and it really hurt you." said Horton.

"Dude, you had to say what you wanted to say. I was defensive." said Morton.

"I know. I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know. You and Kangaroo didn't want to judge me, you wanted to protect me and I should've listened to you guys." said Morton.

"I understand."

"If I ever need someone to protect me, it would be you because you're like my father to me. I love you, man and I just don't want to lose you as my best friend."

"You know I'm never gonna lose you. You are my brother, Morton. End of story." said Horton.

Morton sighed and felt as if he's being loved and appreciates him for what he's done. He came over to Horton and hugged him. He closed his eyes and felt as if he's part of the family.

"Just wanted to check in on you."

"Okay, see you in the morning?" asked Morton.

"Yep, you gonna be okay?" asked Horton.

"Of course. Good night."

"Good night."

Horton walked off and Morton felt the wind blowing through his face and sped across the tree, still looking at the moon and the night sky and decides to get over his father by singing.

_I'm holding on a rope_

_Got me ten feet of the ground_

_And I'm hearing with you say_

_But I just can't make a sound_

_You tell me that you need me_

_Then you go and cut me down_

_But wait..._

_Tell me that you're sorry_

_Didn't think I'd turn around_

_You say..._

_That it's too late to apologize_

_It's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize_

_It's too late_

_Yeah..._

_I'd take another chance_

_Take a fall, that a shot for you_

_I need you like a heart needs a beat_

_But it's nothing new_

_I loved you like a fire red_

_Now it's turning blue_

_And you say..._

_Sorry like an angel_

_Heaven let me think was you_

_But I'm afraid..._

_It's too late to apologize_

_It's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize_

_It's too late..._

_Ohhh_

_It's too late to apologize_

_It's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize_

_It's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah_

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah..._

_I'm holding on a rope_

_Got me ten feet off..._

_the ground_

He felt as if he's over the ordeal of his father and decides to move on with his life and be lucky to have a best friend in Nool... like Horton. With that, he sped inside the tree and fell asleep, hoping that Morton's life would be in perspective.

* * *

**The song is called "Apologize" from OneRepublic. I love that song so much. It was originally gonna be a Lifehouse song, but hearing OneRepublic again, it should be added there, so I hope it works and that it ROCKS THE ENDING!! Anyways, tell me what you think of this awesome fanfic!**


End file.
